Before Dawn
by Ebil Chameleon
Summary: "I don't know," Link muttered into Pipit's neck. It took him a bit but he finally lifted his head and took a steadying breath. "I don't know if I'm coming back."


**This story has been floating in my head for quite a while. Glad it's finally down on virtual paper. **

**Disclaimer: Sexy Pipit = not mine. And all the other sexy and cute characters as well. Oh, and Groose and his goons too.**

**Another addition to the as of now unnamed series…**

**Please enjoy and happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Nights like these made Pipit enjoy his nightly patrols. The sky was clear, allowing the radiant stars to sparkle down on Skyloft. The deep black hue of the sky seemed to stretch on forever and if Pipit could, he might just fly out into that oblivion with his Loftwing.<p>

This night was made perfect with him being assigned flight patrol. He wasn't registered as a scouting Knight, the Knights who were assigned to keep watch in case anyone falls off of Skyloft. Instead, his job was to keep the outside threats to Skyloft away. The monsters that liked to roam the skies were just as much a threat as the monsters already present on the island.

The night was quiet. He'd be flying around for almost an hour and hadn't seen a monster yet. The skies were clear and the occasional call of a Loftwing could be heard. The night was breezy, the wing sweeping around Pipit's body like a cool blanket. He flew at a leisurely pace, taking his time to explore and scan around him. He wasn't too concerned, though. For some odd reason, the monsters had seemed to all disappear as of late. No one had been able to explain the phenomena. At the same time, it seemed that no one wanted to question such a blessing.

The peaceful night allowed Pipit to slack off a bit, as far as being alert. His mind wandered to other things, or rather the one thing that often occupied his mind. Link, of course, had been gone for almost a week now and the last time he was in Skyloft, he looked haggard and run down. Pipit had insisted, when meeting up with him outside the Bazaar, that Link stay the night at his house so he could rest and they could talk. He had expected Link to shake his head, insisting that he didn't want to intrude when Pipit should be sleeping on his night off. But the boy had agreed, looking eager as well. How that made Pipit's heart leap.

That night had seemed almost surreal. They had talked about nothing in particular. They were careful to avoid the subject of Link's mission. Pipit couldn't be disappointed with this, not with Link lying beside him in his bed, their bodies pressed close as they talked in-between soft, quiet brushes of their lips.

He was gone the next morning. Just as usual.

Pipit had a feeling that things for Link's journey were coming to a critical point, like the final showdown depicted in hero tales. The odd things happening around the island were indication. Link didn't talk as much as he used to and he was quick to change the subject if it ever breached close to that touchy subject of what he was facing. He had noticed that when Link was in Skyloft to replenish his supplies, his potion stock had increased significantly. Pipit was worried. He couldn't help it.

"He's fine," Pipit berated himself. "He can take care of himself." His Loftwing turned its head, the headlamp shining into Pipit's face. The bird gave a small noise of question upon hearing Pipit talk. Pipit squinted against the light and patted the bird's neck. "How about we rest for a moment?"

Obviously his bird agreed with his words and it swooped down towards the island. As they approached, a noise reached Pipit's ears, cutting though the sound of the wind like a clear bell and catching his attention. In the light of the moon, he searched around him for the source of the melody. "Land on the waterfall," he instructed and leaned to the left. His Loftwing followed.

They landed gracefully and the Loftwing, after Pipit dismounted, edged towards the pool and took a drink. The melody faltered for a moment as Link turned around. He was seated on the rock at the edge of the waterfall. He graced Pipit with a smile, his face glowing from the moonbeams, before turning back to the view of Skyloft. He lifted his harp again and his fingered resumed their strumming. Pipit walked over to the edge of the pool and then leaped over the water and landed on the rock beside Link. He sat beside the boy and turned a bit to observe him.

Link, eyes closed and a small smile on his lips, was flawless with the harp. His fingers expertly plucked each string and let out a beautiful sound that drifted through the air. Pipit wondered if this was some hidden talent that he'd never been told about.

Pipit didn't say anything as Link played his harp. He could only think of how striking Link looked. His pale skin was set aglow from the moonlight. His posture was relaxed yet still upright enough to continue playing. He looked so calm, as though he had spent decades reflected on his life and finally came into acceptance. Those full lips, delightful to kiss, were beautiful in that upturned yet small smile. Pipit almost wished those brilliant blue eyes were open so he would be privileged with the site of them twinkling.

So lost in thought, Pipit never noticed when the music stopped. "Have you ever wondered how you'll die?" Link asked suddenly. Pipit was so thrown by these words, his entire body froze and threatened to tumble over the side of the waterfall. Link suddenly looked to him. Such beautiful eyes looked tormented.

"Wha-?" He was surprised he even had a voice left to use. "Huh?" What was one to say in this situation?

"I've just been thinking. I mean, this mission hasn't been easy," Link said far too casually. "I've wondered on so many occasions, 'Is this the end?' But I've always managed to pull through somehow." He looked to Pipit, face expressing his need for the other to say something. Pipit was overwhelmed with the urge to hide Link away.

"I've never thought about it," he said. "It's safe here. The Knights protect us and the Goddess watches over us. I've never felt like I was in danger, even when fighting the monsters around here. I never felt like my life was being threatening." He noticed Link's eyes flicker away and he seemed to have swallowed in a fit of nervousness. His eyes were twinkling as he imaged, Pipit noted.

In need of some kind of contact, the Knight reached his hand forward, cupping the side of Link's face. He was relieved to feel the boy lean into his touch. "I'd do anything for her, Pipit. But I'm scared." He was sincere with his words, Pipit saw. Those eyes reflected everything from the inside out. For once Link was letting his fears out and finally saying how he was truly feeling. It hurt, knowing he could do nothing. He could see the emotions clawing at the boy's throat, things he needed to let out. Link had always been so headstrong and something like fear wasn't a thing he liked to acknowledge.

That question that was always dancing on the tip of Pipit's tongue seemed to slide down to the back of his throat. It wouldn't go away, but it still floated there; _'What are you facing, Link?'_ True fear was shining in those eyes, causing Pipit to lunge forward and embrace the young boy he'd come to love. It seemed impossible that on their first day of meeting they'd ever come to this point in their relationship. The boy Pipit had no intention of talking to again was wrapped in his arms and he never wanted to let go.

Link burrowed in Pipit's arms. He felt so small, like Pipit could just overshadow and break him without much effort. The boy shook in his arms and Pipit could only hold him tighter. There was no point in trying to tell him everything would be fine. No one knew that. Link was facing something dangerous and this far into the mission, Pipit was sure he didn't want to know what it was Link was going to fight.

"I don't know," Link muttered into Pipit's neck. It took him a bit but he finally lifted his head and took a steadying breath. "I don't know if I'm coming back."

Pipit brushed blonde locks away from Link's face before kissing the boy's forehead. "Fight hard, Link. Keep strong and remember everyone that's waiting for you here. You'll find a way to come back to us." He kept his lips pressed to the blonde's forehead. "You're a hero, Link. Zelda is counting on you. Fight for her, to keep her safe." It felt like his throat was on fire. His stomach churned as his mind zoomed through the scenario of Link actually never returning, never walking away from whatever fight was coming.

Hands, cold from the cool night air, suddenly gripped either side of his face and Pipit met Link's lips halfway. Link kissed him with final desperation, like a man on death row giving his all to the one he was afraid of leaving behind. The boy's hands moved to Pipit's hair, slipping beneath the yellow hat and pulling too hard at the brown locks. Pipit wasn't about to show discomfort and break away when Link needed him most.

Breaking for air, Link gladly welcomed warm lips on his neck with small breathy pants. His arms slipped down to Pipit's shoulders where he clung desperately. "I'm sorry," he choked out. "I'm so sorry, Pipit."

Pipit moved to look the boy in the eyes. "Don't apologize for living out your destiny."

Link just shook his head. "I know you worry about me whenever I leave. I never asked for any of this." Link's eyes wandered up to the stars. "I never thought this would happen. Going down to The Surface…Pipit it's such a wonderful place down there. At least, it would be if all the troubles were gone."

Pipit wasn't oblivious to the dreamy look that stole Link's face. For a brief moment he was suddenly worried that a day would come that Link would jump down there and not come back up. Not due to harm, but because his desires for this mysterious world won him over. He stroked the side of Link's face. "Just wait till all of those troubles are gone. You can love that world even more." He was sure there was a sadness reflecting in his eyes. He wasn't afraid to show it. It hurt a bit to think that Link could love someplace more than their island, their home.

The boy turned his face into Pipit's hand. "I hope you get to see it someday." Implications. A giant "if" lay invisible, unspoken, in those words.

Sitting close, having some physical contact between their bodies, Pipit and Link sat in each other's company. Each had a hand clasped tightly with the other, a link between them that refused to be severed. A heavy tension hung in the air as both contemplated what the next step would bring. For Link, immense anxiety over the upcoming battle made him feel sick to his stomach. If he failed, what would happen? His dear Zelda, the friend who he loved so much…what would happen to the Goddess reborn? And the world below, as well as the one hidden in the clouds…the disarray that they would fall into…

Everything was on his shoulders now.

Pipit was anxious as well, not willing to let Link go but knowing that the blonde played a bigger part in this entire scheme than he could ever imagine. How would he sleep for the next weeks while being such a nervous wreck?

In their musings, neither noticed the red rays of dawn creeping over the horizon. Down below, Skyloft was coming to life as some emerged from their homes and the sight of Beedle's Shop could be seen coming into view.

"I have to go," Link finally said. He stood and Pipit followed, not willing to let him go just yet. But Link seemed to have gathered his resolve and that acceptance was shining brightly in those lovely eyes yet again. Pipit knew he'd have to let go.

So he turned Link so face him, kissed him gently, slowly, and said, "Fight hard for her. Keep Zelda safe."

With a deep breath, Link squeezed his eyes shut momentarily before nodding. Then without a word, he turned and faced the pond down below. And without hesitation he spread his arms and dove off the waterfall, landing with a perfect dive in the pool. Pipit, feeling like his legs wanted to give out, sat back down and watched as Link swam to the edge and climbed out of the water. Pipit's eyes never left the boy, watching as the blonde reached the diving platform. Link seemed to paused for a moment, turning back to take a look at the waking Skyloft before he ran and dove off the edge. He was gone for a moment before a crimson blur emerged and Link and his Loftwing were flying off to his destiny.

Pipit closed his eyes, willing his heart to calm down. "Fight hard for me, Link."

* * *

><p><strong>OMFG. How CORNY. Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On," started playing as I was finishing the ending XDDDDD<strong>

**Reviews are welcome :3 I did deliver mad amounts of fluff just now. I deserve something in return. **

**Next oneshot should be focusing on the beginnings of the relationship, but who knows what my brain will do. **

**Until next time!**


End file.
